St Patrick's day
by ChewPup
Summary: L'alcool le soir de la St Patrick peut vite vous faire changer de bord.  femslash


Je ne sais pas si cette idée à été visitée.. Mais je me suis lancée le paris d'écrire dessus. Merci d'ailleurs à Eddie de m'avoir donné cette fameuse idée (Et qui avait trop la flemme de l'écrire elle-même). Étant la première histoire que j'écris de ce genre, j'espère qu'elle est assez réelle et ne va pas vous décevoir.  
>Xx.<p>

* * *

><p>Il était tard en cette nuit de la Saint Patrick. Les Irlandais traînaient dans la rue, hurlant à tout va. Certain avait une bonne descente. D'autres dormait à même le sol, une bouteille toujours dans les mains. Heureusement pour elle, Kate Beckett n'était pas de service et avait décidé de passé cette fête en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Installées confortablement dans le canapé, les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement, une bouteille d'alcool stationnant sur la table basse. Au vu de l'heure, la bouteille était plutôt bien avancée. Rigolant pour un rien, on pouvait nettement imaginer l'alcool se promenant tranquillement dans les veines de chacune. Une musique douce venait accompagner cette ambiance joyeuse.<br>Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues d'un jogging et d'un débardeur. Kate avait exigé de son amie une tenue décontractée pour cette soirée. Rien d'officiel, elles pouvaient donc se permettre de se laisser aller. Accompagnant le rythme de la chanson, Lanie bougeait tranquillement la tête, un sourire niait sur son visage, témoignant de la dose d'alcool. A cette vue, Kate éclata de rire et tomba du canapé, redoublant son fou rire. Une chanson plus rythmé se fit entendre de la chaîne hifi. Lanie releva son amie et l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la table basse pour danser. Ramassant en même temps la bouteille qui traînait, Kate bu une gorgé puis passa la bouteille avant de se défouler sur la chanson en faisant n'importe quoi. Son attitude relevait plus d'une maladie que d'une danse. L'hilarité prit place. Lanie continua dans la lancé de la brune en buvant à la bouteille, elle aussi. L'alcool commençait à monter à la tête, les pas se faisant plus hésitants, elle mit un petit moment avant d'atteindre la table basse et de poser la bouteille. Chose qui déplut à la détective qui s'avança tant bien que mal vers elle en lui reprenant la bouteille.

« Non mais.. tu.. non. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Lanie.  
>« Euh.. je ne sais plus »<p>

Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, elles se fixèrent, plongeant leur yeux dans ceux de l'autre, se rapprochant doucement l'une de l'autre, sans qu'aucune d'elles n'en ai vraiment conscience. Kate, toujours la bouteille dans une main, passa ses bras derrière le cou de sa meilleure amie. Elles pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur bouche. Kate commença à bouger son bassin de droite à gauche en entraînant avec elle Lanie. Elles commencèrent à danser, leurs yeux toujours en contact. Elle souriait à l'unisson, profitant de se moment. Elles n'entendaient plus le bruit de la rue, elles faisaient abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Tout paraissait flou. Plus rien ne comptait à part elles. La fin de la chanson se faisait entendre, mais elles n'en prêtèrent pas attention. Tournant sur elles mêmes, leurs sourires illuminait la pièce, tamisée. Elles étaient sur un nuage.

Tout aurait pu continuer comme ça si Lanie ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans le tapis et avait basculé en arrière, entraînant Kate par la même occasion.

« BOUTEILLE » cria Kate.

Lanie éclata de rire en voyant la tête apeuré de son amie. Elle ne se souciait même pas d'être tombée, d'être étalée sur Lanie, non. Elle ne faisait attention qu'à la bouteille, sortie indemne de cette chute. Relevant le bras, elle porta à sa bouche le goulot et bu deux gorgé, cul sec. Lanie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à capter son regard.

« Kate.. »

La jeune femme posa la bouteille et encra une nouvelle fois son regard dans les yeux chocolat de Lanie. Se perdant dans ces yeux, elle ne prit pas conscience qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa meilleure amie. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Lanie leva ses mains et emprisonna le visage de Kate. Doucement, elle caressa du bout de ces pouces les pommettes rougies par l'alcool. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes. Kate se releva légèrement, se positionnant à califourchon. Elle prit les poignets de son amie, les emmenant délicatement de façon à les plaquer sur le sol. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par leurs souffles. Elles pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Elles étaient en symbiose, savourant l'odeur de l'autre. Lanie pu voir que les yeux de Kate se baladaient de ses yeux à sa bouche. Elle pencha la tête de côté, essayant surement de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Cependant, le taux d'alcool dans le sang ne permis pas à la jeune femme de réfléchir correctement. Elle ne pu que sourire face à l'expression de son amie, sur elle.

« Kate. »  
>« Hmm ? »<br>« Je.. »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'elle senti une bouche s'écraser sur la sienne. Echappant un gémissement, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Rêvait-elle ou Kate Beckett était entrain de l'embrasser ? Surprise, elle se laissa faire, répondant par la même occasion au baiser. A bout de souffle, elles s'écartèrent. Kate prit une teinte rosée, Lanie souriant. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était déjà embrassée, mais seulement sous paris. Certes, l'alcool y était pour beaucoup, mais à cet instant, c'est comme si une force les avait poussé l'une vers l'autre.  
>Lorsque Lanie bougeât légèrement son bassin, elle pu sentir Kate frissonner de tout son corps. Souriant à ça, Lanie réitéra son mouvement, laissant échapper un gémissement de la part de son amie. Kate, fermant les yeux plongea sa tête dans le cou de la brune, la chatouillant de son nez. Sous cet assaut, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.<p>

« Kate.. »

Cette dernière releva la tête, ouvrant la bouche prête à parler. Elle fut coupée dans son élan par un doigt venant se poser sur ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre que des mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Tout en enlevant son doigt, elle releva la tête et vint effleurer la bouche de Kate avec la sienne. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Kate se releva, entraînant avec elle sa meilleure amie. Elle la fit asseoir sur le canapé, et se positionna de nouveau à califourchon sur elle.  
>Elle se rappela de la première fois où elles s'étaient embrassées. On les avait forcées sous l'excuse d'un jeu. Cependant, là.. Elles étaient toutes les deux consentantes. Jamais elles n'avaient prit d'initiative, seules. Certes, l'alcool faisait beaucoup de chose, mais elles sentaient qu'elles étaient toujours légèrement conscientes de leurs gestes. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, bien au contraire. Cette fois-ci, c'est Kate qui prit le visage de Lanie entre ses mains, laissant parcourir ses pouces sur sa bouche, remontant par ses joues puis finit par contourner ses yeux, à présent fermé. Lanie, le souffle court, prit possession une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la brune assise sur elle, demandant cette fois-ci l'accès à sa langue. Sans demander son reste, Kate ouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs langues jouer d'elles-mêmes. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles poussèrent quelques gémissements. Elles s'amusaient à jouer avec leurs lèvres, la langue d'une caressant la lèvre inférieur de l'autre. Les dents de l'autre venant emprisonner la lèvre supérieure de la première. Elles étaient bien. Apaisées. Tranquilles. Rien ne pouvait les déranger. Rien. Même la chaîne s'était éteinte, par on ne sait quel miracle.<br>Les mains de Lanie commencèrent à descendre, parcourant le dos de sa compagne, tandis que celles de Kate remontèrent vers les cheveux bruns de la métisse, les caressant sensuellement. Ne voulant se quitter, même à bout de souffle, elles finirent par échanger leur oxygène, profitant de l'autre. Au bout d'un certain moment, elles stoppèrent leur baiser. Les yeux toujours fermés, front contre front, elles laissèrent leurs cœurs parler pour elles. Ils battaient à l'unisson, rapidement, témoignant du désir qui les envahissait. Lanie glissa sa tête dans le cou de Kate, parsemant des baisers de-ci de-là, les faisant frissonner. Kate releva la tête, permettant à son assaillante d'avoir une plus grande place pour glisser ses lèvres dans son cou. La métisse remonta vers l'oreille de sa victime, mordillant le lobe, faisant glisser sa langue dans un léger va et vient. Sous un tel désir, Kate ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, allant quasiment jusqu'au sang. Elle n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur d'entre ses reins témoignant qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Dans une hâte presque bestiale, elle reprit la tête de son amie, collant une fois de plus ses lèvres à celles de Lanie. Cette dernière échappa un hoquet de surprise, se transformant rapidement en un gémissement de plaisir. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Beckett, effectuant une pression sur celles-ci, permettant de les rapprocher un peu plus.  
>La température de la pièce devait être montée de quelques degrés, témoignant d'une tension sexuelle non négligeable. Kate commença légèrement à bouger son bassin, le cognant nonchalamment à celui de la brune se trouvant sous elle. Il leur en fallait plus. C'était comme un manque d'oxygène. Elles étaient arrivées à un point tel, qu'il connotait avec un non retour. C'était inévitable, et elles le savaient. Lâchant la taille de Kate, Lanie passa ses mains sous le haut de son amie, caressant cette peau sans défaut et chaude. Elle remonta lentement le débardeur, prenant soin de toujours garder un contact avec le corps bouillant de ce qui était ce soir son amante. Elles ne se séparèrent que pour enlever définitivement ce tissu qui cachait la peau si parfaite de Kate.<br>Alors qu'elle voulait reprendre possession de ses lèvres, Lanie pencha finalement sa tête et souffla légèrement sur le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme face à elle. Elle réitéra son opération deux fois avant de poser ses lèvres et de glisser vers le sein gauche. Dire que Kate était en ébullition serait un doux euphémisme. En vérité, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler et le faisait comprendre en bougeant de plus en plus son bassin. Un râle sortit de sa bouche, faisant sourire Lanie, consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait en cet instant. Doucement, elle continua d'embrasser la poitrine, tout en se déplaçant vers le sein droit, parcouru de frisson. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle dominait, malgré le fait que Kate soit au dessus d'elle. Elle était en possession de la grande Kate Beckett, et cela la rendait fière. Tellement fière qu'elle voulu la défaire du tissu qui maintenait sa poitrine. Elle n'eut le temps que de bouger ses mains que Beckett les empoigna, les posant sur ses cuisses. Elle avait joué avec ses nerfs et c'était maintenant à son tour de faire monter le désir de Lanie, même si celui était déjà haut.  
>C'est comme cela que le débardeur de Lanie finit, lui aussi, par terre, aux côtés de celui de Kate. Cette dernière arracha le soutien-gorge de sa meilleure amie, le faisant valser on ne sait où dans la pièce. Après avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Lanie, Kate prit possession de son cou, laissant des baisers humides. Elle descendit encore, frôlant la peau hurlante d'envie de Lanie. Son souffle chaud atteignit la poitrine, ses lèvres prenant possession du téton droit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Lanie agrippa les cheveux de la brune, lui faisant remonter sa tête en face de la sienne. Dans un élan loin d'être doux, elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Kate.<br>Ne tenant plus, elles se levèrent, restant pourtant collées l'une à l'autre. Elles failli trébucher à cause de la table, puis du tapis. Mais elles réussirent à se maintenir debout, malgré leurs jambes devenant lourdes. Inconsciemment ou non, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre, envoyant le reste de leurs vêtements un peu partout, tel le Petit Poucet semant ses cailloux. Arrivées à la porte de la pièce, elles étaient nues. Parcourant leurs corps, elles découvraient l'autre. Petit à petit, faisant tout pour être la plus délicate possible. Entrant dans ce domaine privé qu'était la chambre, Lanie plaqua Kate contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait même plus attendre d'atteindre le lit. C'était devenu à la limite du bestial. Mais qu'importe, elles étaient bien. En osmose. C'était la communion de deux êtres, deux esprits, deux corps. Elles savaient les envies de l'autre. Elles se comprenaient sans même parler. Leurs gestes témoignant pour elles.  
>Lanie descendu, laissant sa bouche parcourir la moindre parcelle de peau du ventre de Kate. Elle vibrait sous ses assauts, échappant des gémissements de désir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les fines mains de la brune appuyèrent sur la tête de Lanie, lui faisant clairement comprendre de descendre encore un peu plus. Elle finit par arriver à son intimité. D'abord hésitante, elle embrassa ses aines, les efflorant du bout de son nez, puis remonta légèrement vers le nombril. Ceci du déplaire à la pauvre Kate qui lâche un bruit de mécontentement. Riant légèrement, Lanie remonta jusqu'à atteindre le bouche de sa meilleur amie, laissant une fois encore leurs langues jouer ensembles. Sous l'effet sur désir, Lanie se rapprocha de Kate, faisant se coller leurs bassins. S'en fut trop pour cette dernière, qui retourne sa meilleure amie, de façon à avoir son dos collé à son torse. Elle laissa parcourir sa main droite le long de son épaule droite, pendant qu'elle embrassait celle de gauche. Elle fit descendre sa main le long du bras de Lanie, repassa sur son corps et appuyant sur son ventre afin de la coller un peu plus contre elle. Lanie baissa la tête, les yeux s'étant fermés. Kate prit alors sa nuque pour victime, faisant dans un même temps attention à ce que ses mains ne quittent pas le ventre de son amie. Elle parcourra la nuque de gauche à droite, laissa de simples baisers, puis fit le sens inverse en laissant sa langue effleurer la peau. Ne contrôlant rien, Lanie se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de Kate, la bloquant toujours plus entre elle et le mur. Elle prit les mains de Kate et les descendit sur ses cuisses, faisant de petits cercles, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle attendait plus d'elle que de simples baisers sur le haut de son corps. Comprenant cette demande, Kate dégagea ses mains de celles de Lanie et commença à caresser l'intimité de celle-ci. Essayant de ne pas geindre, Lanie se mordit les lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de se contrôler fasse aux doigts de Kate qui entraient progressivement en elle. Elle se sentait bien, sur un nuage. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi apaisé que maintenant. Kate produisait en elle un sentiment de douceur, d'apaisement, de désir qu'elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer. Lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Kate faire de léger va et vient, elle lui prit le poignet, l'incitant à accélérer le mouvement. Ce qu'elle fit, sans hésiter. Elle allait atteindre le point de non-retour si Kate n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de retirer ses doigts, et de la pousser vers le lit. Elle voulait l'embrasser, encore, sentir sa peau frémir sous elle, encore. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus.<br>Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Lanie de conquérir la belle. Elle se retrouva alors assise sur elle, les deux seins dans ses mains, sa bouche contre celle de Kate. Leurs bassins bougeaient en concert. Leurs esprits étaient en accord. Tout était parfait. Tout. Et leurs gémissements respectifs en témoignaient.  
>Cette nuit de la St Patrick est souvent mémorable pour les fervents fêtards. Mais cette nuit là allait être tout aussi magnifique pour deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne savaient même pas si elles allaient réellement s'en souvenir ou si elles allaient prendre ça pour un rêve. Elles ne savaient pas comment l'autre allait réagir face à ça. Elles ne savaient pas, et ne voulaient pas savoir. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment là était de prendre soin de l'autre, de répondre au moindre désir qui émanait de leurs corps brûlant. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était leur bonheur, et la pointe d'amour qui se dégageait d'elles.<p>

* * *

><p>Vous dire que je suis plus angoisser par vos reviews que par le bac est.. vrai. Je suis anormale. En effet.<br>Je veux entendre TOUTES les critiques, bonnes, mauvaises. Si vous avez aimé, ou pas. Avoir un retour, en fait. Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas. Xx Tiff.


End file.
